This invention relates to a linear move irrigation system and more particularly to a water inlet for a linear move irrigation system.
Linear move irrigation systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,551, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto to complete this disclosure, generally comprises an elongated water conduit which extends over the field to be irrigated and which is supported by a series of support towers spaced along the length thereof. Each of the support towers is self-propelled so that the conduit may be moved across the field to be irrigated. The linear move irrigation system such as disclosed in the '551 patent normally obtains the water therefor from a canal or ditch which extends along one side of the field. Normally, a road or cart path is provided along the length of the canal adjacent thereto with the endmost support tower traveling along the road or cart path. Normally, a water inlet pipe or hose is operatively connected to the support tower positioned on the road with one end of the water inlet pipe being positioned in the canal so that water may be drawn into the system.
In the United States, the road adjacent the canal is normally located at the same elevation as the top of the canal or slightly below the road so that very little vertical movement of the water inlet pipe is required to compensate for vertical elevational differences between the road and the canal as the endmost support tower moves along the road. However, in some foreign countries, the vertical distance between the top of the canal and the road may vary considerably such that the surface of the road may be 1.5 meters above the canal in some locations and may be located 1.5 meters below the canal in other locations. A further complicating fact is that there may very well be a second linear move irrigation system on the opposite side of the irrigation canal which is also moving along the canal so it is necessary that some means be provided to enable the respective systems to meet and pass one another, if necessary.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved water inlet for a linear move irrigation system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a linear move irrigation system having an inlet pipe means associated o therewith including means for permitting the water inlet pipe to move vertically with respect to the support tower nearest the canal to compensate for elevational differences between the canal and the road surface upon which the endmost support tower is traveling.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a linear move irrigation system including a water inlet pipe having means associated therewith for raising the water inlet pipe out of the canal at times to permit the water inlet pipe to be passed over a gate or the like located in the irrigation canal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a linear move irrigation system having a water inlet pipe means associated therewith including means for yieldably urging the water inlet pipe means towards one side of the irrigation canal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a linear move irrigation system having a wheeled water intake pipe means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a linear move irrigation system including a wheeled water inlet pipe and float means associated therewith for counteracting the weight of the water in the water inlet pipe so that the inlet pipe may be more easily urged towards the side of the irrigation canal.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.